Scary Night
This is the story of what happened to me. Whether it was a dream or not, it was a night that I won't forget. I woke up at 3am, I felt weird and couldn't get back to sleep, then, it all started. I heard some weird noises in the walls. Scratching noises. I said to myself: "You rats. You won't let anyone sleep without a fight." After I said this, the scratching noises intensified. They got stronger. I, however, tried to sleep, but the noises created the feeling of fear, as if something would happen. I said to myself again: "Being freaked out because of some noises in the walls isn't too normal." Then, the scratches stopped. I said: "Weird. Could my words change anything here?" I wondered a bit, then I went to sleep, but I wasn't resting for long. At around 3:26, still during the night, I heard someone turning the kitchen light on. I thought: "Whoever is in the kitchen, it would help if I could tell what happened." But when I stepped into the hallway, there was no sign of the kitchen light on, nor anyone walking. I turned back, and I felt immediate shock. I heard glass breaking in the kitchen. I hastened frantically, and grabbed my flashlight and a small toy pistol that looked like a real one, and had four rounds that will hurt someone. I felt safe carrying my gun. I walked to the kitchen, and when I took a step, I almost screamed in pain. I stepped on a piece of glass that went partially through my foot. It hurt so much, but I kept myself silent, with my eyes tearing and blurring my vision. I managed to get into the kitchen. Nothing. I thought: "Nothing is here. What did I manage to make in my mind?" But later, this question pondered me: "Where did these pieces of glass come from?" The more I thought, the more scared I got. I went back to bed. I woke up at 4:26, one hour after the event. But I felt alert. It was then I quickly snapped to my gun. I immediately aimed at the darkness. I fired the gun. Then I heard a noise that resembled a body falling. Strange, because no whimpers or other noises were heard. I checked in the darkness, and I discovered that when I shot into the darkness I shot my dog! I felt so shocked, I fell to my knees. Tears welled in my eyes. I felt insane at that moment. I also felt strange. Then the kitchen light turned on. I immediately stepped back into bed, and I was staring at the dog's body. My father walked to the bathroom. But what I saw was enough to shake me awake. My father didn't even notice the body, then the weird thing happened. My father was about to step on the dog's body, when his foot went through the body, as if either the body or my father was a ghost. Then, I heard something fall in the kitchen. I stood up from the bed, and father came out of the bathroom. He asked, "Did I hear something break?" I said, "I remember hearing something fall. But I remember you stepping through a dog's body." Then, I told him: "I couldn't sleep since 3:00 AM. First, I heard scratching noises. Then I heard noises in the kitchen, then I stepped on a piece of glass, hurting my foot (I showed him my foot). Then I became alert, and I pointed the gun into the darkness, and I pulled the trigger. Seconds later, something collapsed. A body. It looked like my dog. But when you came, you stepped through the body. But now, the corpse is no more." He said, "I don't like this. There wasn't a body here when I came. Are you sure you didn't take my hallucinogenic drug?" This question chilled me to the bone. I became scared, and I said, "What drug?" Father then said, "My drug, you know." This confused me. I started to get scared pretty badly, and I started to hear my heart beat, right in my head. Father said, "You look sick. Go back to sleep." After saying these words, the kitchen light turned off, and father disappeared through the darkness. No footsteps. When the kitchen light turned on, I saw father lying dead on the floor, with blood on the walls. I got shocked. I wanted to get close to his body, but something held me back. "There's something bad. It will kill me!" I thought. Suddenly I heard something cracking, then my mother screaming, then I heard noises as if blood splattered on walls. But I saw the blood flying right towards the bathroom door. All I saw was a bloody blur. I freaked out. My heart-rate must have been at least 105 beats. Suddenly, fast footsteps were heard. Way faster than normal running steps. Something made me say, "Nazi Obliteration!" It was then I realized I attracted God knows what to me. Something appeared at the hallway. It was crawling on the walls. The more I looked at it, the faster my heart got. In a second, the creature leaped at me, and it hit me in the eye. Then, the creature fled. I kept seeing a cracked window right inside my eye. Then the creature came back, and in a fraction of a second, I saw my eyes were torn out of their sockets in an instant. I saw my body, and then all I saw was the creature taking me into the basement before everything fading out. I woke up in fear I never encountered before. I automatically screamed, "God, get off!" It took me minutes to fully recover. My parents' began to ask me questions: "What happened in your dream?" My answer, "Something very wrong. The last thing I remember was my eyes being torn out of their sockets before fading out." "Do you know what your heart rate was?" "No. Can you show me?" "It was about 120." "Why is there blood in your eyes?" "Don't know." I immediately got scared. Then I told my mother to measure my heart rate. The device showed 666, probably referring to "Username 666." Then I lost sense of reality. I measured my heart rate again, and the answer was 666 again. When I measured my heart rate for the fifth time, it showed the true answer. Answer is 115. But then, when I went into the room, the letters 115 were carved on the wall. I drifted apart. I simply fell into a sleep that lasted for three days. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Demon/Devil